Addicted to the S
by lovova
Summary: Flash gets a thrill with falling off high places, and fails terribly at flirting with Superman, whose always there to catch him, or in turn, toss him. Warnings: Slash


**Addicted to the S**

5/20/08

Warning: Slash

0

"Take me flying."

Superman sighed, taking off his reading glasses and placing them gently on the desk. He didn't actually need reading glasses, same as he didn't need regular glasses, but the smooth black frames got him in the mindset to sign all of this, excuse his language, damn paperwork!

Superman turned to the Flash, frowning sternly. "Flash, when you say '_take me flying'_, do you mean '_take me into the air for the nice view'_ or do you mean, '_take me up into the air, throw me as high as you can, then catch me right before I hit the ground'_? Because if it's the later, then for the millionth time, no."

Flash leaned on Superman's desk, smiling mischievously, "and if it's the former?"

"Still no, because every time you say it's the former, you somehow always make it end up the later. This new thing you have for falling off high places is a little morbid Flash. It could get you hurt one of these days." Superman warned, raising an eyebrow as the red superhero let out an obnoxious whine.

"Come on Supes, its fun! You wouldn't understand because you've always been able to fly, but there's a thrill in flying through the air, fast as you can go, injured spine be damned! That's why people go on rollercoaster's and stuff. It's totally normal." Wally reasoned, an eager grin on his face as he scooted closer to Superman, who had already turned back to his paperwork.

"Then go on a rollercoaster when you're on break. And don't sit on my pen." Flash smiled sheepishly, moving the pen obligingly before tapping on Superman's shoulder, impatient in getting his attention again.

Flash grinned boyishly as Superman looked up at him, clearly annoyed. "Nah, it's more fun with you. I love when you get all spazzy, like that time I was jumping on that hot air blimp."

Clark growled, "Don't remind me. A news station actually caught that one. I had to hold a press conference to explain why one of the original seven Justice League members was acting like a five year old on the super-bowl blimp. Everybody was pointing and looking…and then everyone started screaming when you slipped and fell!"

Flash smiled at the memory. He had gotten so many fan letters that week. "Yeah, but then they cheered when you caught me. Man Supes, you just don't get it. It's awesome, the thrill and freedom of the fall, the fear and bravery of willingly putting you life into someone else's hands, knowing that one little mistake could end in a big ol _splat_!" the scarlet speedster empathized this proclamation by loudly slapping his hands together, accidentally knocking some paper over, which he quickly picked up, holding it at the edges with a look of disgust, "It's exciting! At least more exciting than signing papers all day."

"These are important documents Flash." Superman replied, snatching the paper from the young adult, who quickly picked up another one for examination

"A sick note from Golden Beetle explaining why he can't work night shifts. Reason: Bad case of Insomnia." Flash blinked at this before shrugging his shoulders, adding sarcastically, "Yeah, real important." he tossed aside the sick note, standing up and walking behind Superman's chair, placing his hands on the bigger mans shoulders as he pleaded, "Come on Superman, take me flying! Ya know, people pay good money to do stuff like this, only with things like jumping off bridges or planes."

Superman huffed, shrugging Wally off before turning back to his papers dismissively, "Then go jump off a plane, I'm very busy right now Flash."

"Aw, paperwork can be left sitting forever, trust me." Flash assured the superhero, sitting back on the edge of the desk, peering over Superman, who was hunched over his papers trying to ignore him, "and there are two reasons the plane thing wouldn't work. One: I do **not** have that kind of doe, and Two: A plane is about as exciting as a merry-go-round compared to you! I'm telling you, I'm freaking addicted to rollercoaster Superman!" He crowed, shouting loud enough that Clark blushed; praying no one outside had heard that. It could be taken into the wrong context in so many ways.

Flash saw the blush and grinned, leaning in closer, "Come on S-man, take me flying. You have to admit its kind of fun."

This time Superman looked up and actually glared, startling Flash enough to pull back a little. "No, it's not fun. Every time I take you up, you give me a million different reasons to worry. What if you get hit by a plane, or struck by lightning? What if I toss too hard and you get strangled in the dense atmosphere? What if something happens, and I can't get to you in time, and you go, how did you put it, Splat? What happens then!?" Superman challenged, quickly taken aback by Flash's relaxed grin and casual shrug where there should have been enlightened concern.

"Doesn't matter, none of those things are going to happen, because **you** would never let it happen." Flash laughed, looking at Superman with an expression that almost seemed…wistful? "Face it Supes, the safest place to be in the world is probably in your arms."

There had been something…intense in that statement, something meaningful, Superman could tell by the way Flash suddenly tensed up, appearing to wait for a reaction. Anyone with half a libido and over the age of 12 could tell what it was about.

Unfortunately, Superman had spent too much time saving the world to leave anytime for growing up, as Lois Lane would bitterly tell anyone.

"Not really," Superman reasoned, "I'm always fighting something or other, so that would make my arms pretty unsafe most of the time."

Superman wasn't sure what he was supposed to have said, but it obviously wasn't that as Wally looked at him as if he had grown a second, snarling head before bursting out into laughter, actually ruffling the most powerful man in the world's hair. "You are too cute, you know that? Now take me flying already."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Flash took a deep breath. "'llbeyourbestfriendforeverpuh-leeeeaaassseeepu-uh-leeeeeee-!"

"Great Hera!" Superman finally snapped, standing up and throwing his arms up in surrender before grabbing his cape, "Fine! But only –one- fall, and then never again, understand?"

"Sure." Flash lied easily, already planning on asking the next day, and the day after that.

As Superman fastened his cape, Flash hesitated for only a second before risking a quick hug, a split second for the startled Superman, but a still too short eternity for the Flash, who took in an appreciated whiff before letting go and looking up at Superman with a grin, "Thank's big S."

Superman rolled his eyes before heading to the door, already calling J'ohn for a transport signal. Flash grinned, albeit regretfully, at Superman's retreating back. Batman had said that if Flash kept this up, Superman would understand some day, but so far it wasn't looking like that at all. Batman was smart, Flash reasoned, but maybe he was wrong just this once, because this seemed to be getting him nowhere.

Not that he would dare try anything more obvious.

Flash sighed, following after the man of steel. Oh well, hopefully the big guy would catch the hint eventually. Then they could have some _real_ fun.

2

Masks can be extremely convenient, Batman had long ago decided. Especially when you were trying to look indifferent as your crush prattled on and on about another man.

No, Batman corrected himself as his eyes drifted away from the Flash's face and down his front, once again glad for his concealing mask. No, crush was a bad word to use. Crushes were what little girls in middle school gushed over. Batman was...interested in his quick-footed comrade.

His comrade who was quickly figuring out that Batman's advice on how to get Superman to notice him wasn't working.

Flash sighed, sipping on a brightly colored slurpee that looked out of place in the bat cave, as did the brightly colored man himself. "I don't know, maybe I'm just not doing this right, but I don't think annoying Supes is getting him to like me. I think it's just... annoying him. I'm pretty sure he's actually avoiding me now."

Batman still couldn't believe Flash had fallen for that. When the Scarlet Speedster had come to him three weeks ago to confess he liked Superman, the Dark Knight had panicked. Bruce still couldn't understand why Wally had come to him instead of to someone like John or Diana, but Bruce had been given an opportunity to do one of two things. Help his friend obtain a person he obviously liked and hope that interest will eventually spark between them despite this, or sabotage.

Batman quickly chose sabotage.

'_Annoy the boy scout,_' Bruce had advised him, not feeling even a little guilty, no sir..., '_Just keep bothering him, never leave him alone. Eventually his annoyance will turn into affection._'

The Flash hadn't questioned any of it, had simply smiled and nodded and thanked Batman profusely for the advice. Batman supposed it was because Flash had never tried to ask out a guy before, and had already assumed it would be a lot different then picking up a girl. Either way, Bruce knew that unless he did something soon, Flash was going to figure him out, and as The Penguin would say, the jig would be up.

"Relax Flash." Batman instructed, thinking fast, "You should know better by now then to simply assume things. There's a second part to this tactic."

Now he had Flash's attention, who looked up from his blue slushy with a new interest, "Really? Well don't leave me hanging Bats, what is it?"

Batman paused; taking a sip from the tea Alfred had brought down to him, trying to think of something both plausible sounding and bound to fail. "The first part was to get him used to you being around him, to get him to notice you. You've successfully done this. Now you have to...completely ignore him."

Oh, but Batman could be wicked when he wanted to be.

Flash was confused. "Wait, you want me to give him the cold shoulder?"

Batman nodded. "Essentially."

Flash blinked, totally floored by this new development. It went against everything Flash knew about flirting, and he knew a lot. Girls liked it when you paid constant attention, made them laugh. Apparently flirting with guys meant you annoyed the crud out of them and acted like they didn't exist. It was a crazy world out there...except, that would explain a lot about the messed up ways girls acted in relationships. Who knew they had it so tough?

Batman took another sip, deciding he needed to elaborate or Flash might catch on. "At first he probably won't even notice, but he's gotten so used to your pestering that after awhile he'll start to wonder why you're suddenly never around, and then he'll start looking for you, trying to figure out why you stopped paying attention to him. It will nag and nag at him until you become on his mind constantly. That's when we'll enact to part 3."

Flash nodded, absolutely convinced of the sense this made, grinning as he said, "and he'll be obsessing over me huh? That'll be a nice change of pace. So, what's part 3?"

Batman had no idea. "I'll explain after part 2 is complete. Don't want you jumping the gun before everything's ready." Batman lied, wishing the conversation was over now. You could only listen to your interest pine over someone else for so long. Unfortunately though, there was something bugging the capped crusader, and he couldn't let it rest.

"Wally, there's something I have to know." Batman inquired, enticing the other boy to be honest by the use of his familiar name. "How long have you been infatuated with Clark? To be honest, your confession had surprised me. He didn't seem your...type."

Wally grinned, cheeks a little red from embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I don't seem the bi type, huh?"

"No," Batman replied tensely, even a little bitterly. If he had thought so, he'd have made a move long before this. "Nor the Superman type."

Wally laughed nervously, "Well, I don't exactly think every guy I see is cute. There was this guy in high school I liked for awhile, but nothing ever happened. Then I went through this phase where I would have sold my left kidney for a dinner date with Orlando Bloom. But other then that..." Flash paused before shrugging, "What can I say? Girls are prettier."

"You still haven't answered my question Flash." The remark came out darker then Bruce had intended, and for a second he was concerned Flash would become defensive and close up. He was relieved when the speedster just laughed nervously again.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't." Wally admitted, finishing his blue slurpee with a load suck before pushing it aside and quickly grabbing a bowl of crackers Alfred had placed on the table, knowing their guest was an anxious eater. "Okay, I'll spill. I started liking him during the, well, during the Lois Lane incident."

Batman's eyes widened slightly. That had been nearly a year ago! Wally had managed to hide his affection for that long? Bruce wanted to slap himself; how had the world's greatest detective not noticed?!

Flash mistook Batman's look of surprise and started to eat the crackers faster, frowning guiltily, "I know, I know, it's awful of me. The love of Superman's life gains superpowers, goes insane, becomes a supervillian, and that's when his friend starts thinking, '_hey, now that the big guy is available, he's not that bad looking.'_ I'm totally sick." Flash admitted gloomily, sulking over the crackers.

Bruce could have told him that it was forgivable; that the nasty break up had happened so long ago, it wasn't really an issue anymore. Bruce could have said that, but Batman said, "yeah, that's pretty rotten."

Flash groaned, burrowing his head in his arms as a personal shame he had been managing to deal with came back to haunt him.

Batman could be an asshole sometimes, but Flash's obvious distress forced out of gritted teeth, "but it probably won't bother Clark. It has been awhile after all."

Bruce's heart sunk bitterly as Flash quickly looked up, excited and hopeful again, "You think so? Oh man, I hope you're right. Oh!" Flash suddenly paused, his eyes going blank before focusing again a minute later, standing up. "That was Joh'n, says there's a bank robbery going on in Central. Thanks for listening to me Bats, I really appreciate it. Later!"

Before the dark man could even attempt a grunt of goodbye the Flash had become a streak of red and was gone, leaving Bruce with an empty cracker bowl and the urge to kick himself in the face.

Bruce took another sip of his tea, pulling back his mask as he called out, "Alright Alfred, you can come out now. I know your there."

Alfred, seemingly out of nowhere, stepped out of the shadows, his form and posture proper, "I'm afraid to say that my lurking skills don't quite match your own Master Bruce, but I must inquire, when did you spot me?"

Bruce smirked, "I didn't. You did an excellent job of concealing yourself Alfred. It was in the beginning though, after you had delivered the tea, that I noticed I didn't hear the door close behind you. I could only assume you were still in the room."

Alfred nodded. "A foolish mistake on my part. I often forget those ridicules ears you put on the suit are more than just decorative. However, I must say in my watching, I believe I may have witnessed you make a foolish mistake of your own."

Batman didn't offer Alfred a seat. He knew the strict butler wouldn't accept it, "So you know then. Are you surprised?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "That you've found your fancy once again turned towards a red head with a silly name? Heavens no, _that's_ to be expected. That you're actually assisting said red head to hunt another's affections...such a pathetic gesture is quite below you. I thought you were a great deal braver then that."

Bruce sighed, having seen this coming, "It's not like that Alfred, this is more complicated then that." Bruce frowned before continuing solemnly, "My competition is Superman. If anything I had been expecting his interest to eventually turn towards Diana, or Shayera, they I had been preparing for. Superman though...why hadn't I seen this coming?"

Alfred's look of disapproval didn't change, "From your tone, Master Bruce, I'd almost suspect you believe you lack what it takes to compete with the man of steel."

What could Batman say to that? It was true, Bruce was having doubts. When it came to the skill of defeating and capturing criminals, he and Clark were on par, the best there was, and their capabilities were matched to the number. But when it came to boyfriend material? Superman was a good, cheerful guy who took care of the people he loved better then any hero Bruce had ever met, both physically and emotionally. Superman was respectful and faithful and sweet and open. He was, basically, the perfect boyfriend.

Bruce was...well, neither Bruce nor Batman were the perfect guy, and Batman knew it. Bruce was handsome and charming, but also a known playboy who more often then not missed dates and didn't have time to call and, even when he could, couldn't bring himself to commit, as Vickie Vale would tell it. Batman...well, when it came down between Batman and Superman, was it even that hard of a choice?

"Flash will try to ask out Superman, who will turn him down, I'm sure." Bruce planned aloud, ignoring Alfred's strong look of disapproval, "Then, no matter how gently Superman rejects him or how well Flash pretends to take it, he will need someone to mourn to, and as far as I know, I am the only one he's told. When he comes to me, he will be in an emotionally vulnerable state and I will be here to help him pick up the pieces. While he is emotional and insecure from the rejection, that is when I will make my move." Batman tried to ignore how very much he sounded like a supervillian. He might as well have thrown in a maniacal laugh at the end.

Alfred sighed, "And this is truly the only way you think will work in the winnings of his attention? By deceit and underhanded tricks?"

"And bad advice." Bruce conceded, getting up and putting his mask back on, "I'm going on patrol Alfred. Don't wait up for me."

Alfred frowned as the Batman left, cleaning up behind him silently. Alfred didn't like it, but he would have to let his charge make his own mistakes, and hopefully learn from them, as was the old butler's way. Bruce was still so young, only in his late 30's, and like all young people the man assumed he already had everything figured out. But the boy still had so much to learn.

Alfred smirked. Like his oh so trusted 'bad advice'. The old man let out a chuckle at his employer's foolish mistake, though it was understandable. The millionaire had never had to work very hard to get dates, relying on his natural charm and wealth, so he wouldn't know of some the 'games' those less fortunate had cooked up to get dates. Alfred knew though, yes, as he reminisced fondly of how his late wife and her silly friends had worked so hard to get them together, Alfred knew very well some of the strange things that actually worked in the matter of love.

Batman's bad advice, as Alfred was sure Bruce would soon find out, actually wasn't that bad at all.

3

It was a stupid game, and Gods help him if Superman wasn't going to win it!

The two heroes sat, silently, in the cafeteria, chewing almost thoughtfully at their food. The whole lunch room seemed to have noticed the tension, and though there was a light degree of conversation, most everyone was watching the two, trying to figure out what was happening. Whatever it was, everyone knew it was some sort of a battle, and there were whispers and bets of who was going to win.

If any of this was affecting Flash he certainly wasn't giving it away as, silently, he continued to eat.

For the last week, or for what must have been an eternity as far as Superman's patience was concerned, Flash had been giving him the silent treatment. He was refusing to speak to Superman, to look at Superman, or react to anything that Superman did. Considering that before Flash had been getting annoying to the point that Superman had been considering requesting separate missions, you would think this new change of pace would be less annoying, even a relief! Except that it wasn't, because while Flash was ignoring him, the speedster was also doing his damn best to make sure Superman _knew_ Flash was ignoring him. He followed him into rooms but refused to interact, joined in on group conversations while ignoring everything Superman had to say, heck, the kid had even figured out a way to ignore Clark and answer his questions at the same time but making everything he said appear as if he just happened to be talking to himself. It was infuriating! It was annoying and childish and immature!

And Superman was _not_ going to let it get to him!

"So," Superman said, calm as you can be. The room noticeably hushed as everyone tried to eavesdrop on what was happening. Who knew Superheroes could be such gossips. "See any movies lately Flash?"

If Flash had heard him, he had no intention of acknowledging that he had. Superman didn't let this daunt him.

"I saw a movie the other day, pretty good, called The Transformers. Ever heard of it?" if Flash was a dog, his ears would have perked, though he kept his calm façade on. It was a sham though, and everyone knew it. The Transformers was, if you heard Flash tell it, the greatest thing since God, and deserved an equal amount of worship. The boy could talk for hours and hours about it, which was precisely why Superman had mentioned it. Certainly Flash wouldn't be able to resist talking about his favorite movie?

The fast hero had more will-power then Superman had expected, keeping his gaze on his plate as he slowly ate his large pile of food. Clark realized he'd have to play dirtier, and knew just the thing.

"Though the actor, what was his name? Shia LaBeouf? Eh, I think they could have picked better for that role." Superman said callously, with a shrug.

The audience, as that was what these heroes had become, no longer even trying to pretend they weren't listening in, gave a small collective gasp. Everyone knew that one of the reasons Flash loved Transformers was because he worshiped at the ground Shia LeBeouf walked on. There had even been some talk among members of getting the actor to meet and take some photographs with Flash for his birthday, that's how much Flash prattled on about how great the man was. To insult Shia, even as softly as that, was a huge offense for the fanhero.

Superman smirked slightly as Flash's hand gripped tighter on his fork, his eyes narrowing. He had him; there was no way Wally was going to take this lying down!

Superman's jaws nearly dropped when all Flash did was finish his food, get up a little too forcefully, put his tray away and leave, as silently as ever.

There were some snickers in the room as Clark had to keep himself from plain out growling, getting up just as forcefully as Flash and following after the boy. Out in the hallway and away from prying ears, Superman shouted out, "Flash, wait!"

This time Superman did growl as Wally pointedly ignored him, continuing to walk so that Superman actually had to fly over and stand in his way to get him to stop. Even still, Flash looked over at a crack in the wall, as if he had stopped to examine that, instead of because of the wall of muscle in his way. Superman really _was_ big.

Superman crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay Flash, it's time to talk. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Flash didn't answer, instead simply continued examining the crack, though Clark could see a hint of a smirk form on the younger man's face. Superman counted to ten and reminded himself that he didn't hit friends before allowing himself to speak again.

"Flash, there are some rumors going around about us because of this thing your doing." Superman said cryptically, adding dryly, "one of them is that we're having a 'lovers quarrel'."

This time there was no mistaking it, a full out grin had spread across the red heads face. Superman couldn't understand it, certainly that wasn't funny to him right? People were thinking he and Superman were sleeping together, and all Flash does is grin?!

"This isn't funny Flash," Superman said stiffly, "we both have reputations to maintain both in the watchtower and down on Earth. Our positions and responsibilities require we maintain in people a certain amount of respect, or we wouldn't be able to do what we do. With a rumor like that getting around, how long do you think that respect we've both worked so hard for is going to last?" Superman huffed, "It's certainly not helping that you persist in playing this game of yours."

The grin on Flash's face was gone, and the hero actually looked a little…sad? Then Flash said, as if talking softly to himself, "Is it really that bad?"

Superman raised an eyebrow, glad to have at least gotten something out of him, "The rumors? Not really, no, only a few people have heard them, but if you keep this up then everyone's going to hear it soon, and neither of us wants that."

Flash was quiet for a second, a thoughtful look on his face as he reached over and with a finger traced the crack in the wall, and for a second Superman wondered if maybe this time Flash really was thinking to himself, instead of just pretending he was.

Finally Flash looked away from the crack and looked in Superman's direction…no, this time, he was looking at Superman, square in his eyes, something foreign and unfamiliar in his expression as he said plainly, "I don't mind."

Superman was taken aback by Flash talking directly to him for the first time in a week, stuttering for words before pulling himself back into calm as he asked, "Don't mind what?"

Flash grinned and shrugged in an easy, lazy way, looking away from Superman's face and back to the crack as he said coolly, "People thinking we're together. Doesn't bother me at all actually."

Superman blinked at him. "Doesn't bother you? How can it not bother you? You realize what I'm talking about when I say together, right? Please don't tell me I have to give you the birds and the bees talk."

Flash looked back at Superman, and there was no amusement or grin on his face, replaced instead with hesitant concern as he asked, "Does it really bother you that much? People thinking that?"

Superman wasn't sure what to say to that. "Doesn't it bother you?"

There was a very tense silence, heavy even on the world s greatest heroes shoulders, before Flash broke it with an awkward laugh. "You know, yeah, it does. You're right Supes, I should quit this, it's…stupid. So don't worry about it, alright? Hey, I'll see you around." Flash gave a little wave, not looking Clark in the eye as he laughed again, head down before running off, leaving a very confused Superman.

…what had just happened?

4

Bruce…had messed up.

He understood this as soon as Superman's worried face came on the screen of his computer, asking Batman if he knew where Flash was.

"Last I heard, he was up in the watch tower," Batman replied honestly, "Why?"

The look on Clark's face almost looked guilty, "He's not picking up his phone, and he's blocked his communicator. Joh'n refuses to mind sweep for him, saying that unless I think there's a chance Wally's in danger it would be an invasion of privacy."

Bruce sipped on his coffee as he listened. It had been a late night last night, "and you don't think he's in danger?"

The boyscout was definitely looking guilty, "No. I think Flash turned off his communicator because of something I may have said, or done, or implied…I don't know." Superman admitted hopelessly, "I 'm just pretty sure he's avoiding me, and I think I need to talk to him."

Batman would never tell any of them this, but a long time ago he had implanted a tracker on all of the founding members, should any of them go missing. During the conversation he had been bringing up Flash's coordinates, and on a thumbnail on the screen, could clearly see Flash's current location.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Batman asked, trying to sound for the most part uninterested. "Did you have a fight?"

Superman shook hi s head, "Not that I'm aware of, no. It's just…can you keep a secret."

Bruce raised an eyebrow before sipping again on his coffee. The question didn't deserve an answer. Superman quickly realized this before sighing, "Right, well, listen, don't tell anyone but…I have a suspicion that Flash likes me. You know… in _that _way."

Bruce calmly sipped on his coffee as Clark waited for a reaction. If Clark had been a mind reader, he'd have been shocked at Batman's foul language.

"Interesting." Batman admitted honestly, Superman seeming relieved as how casually Bruce was taking it, "Mind if I ask what makes you think so?"

Clark shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation as he awkwardly said, "I don't know, just a feeling I guess. I think that's why he's been acting so weird lately."

"Weird? I haven't noticed," Bruce lied shamelessly, suddenly deciding to go bold, "Do you like him back?"

Superman stuttered. He stammered, flailed, spazed, and seemed completely unable to decide if he should be reacting embarrassed or angrily, and settled for confused, "W-what?! I, of course no…I, Well…" Clark apparently was unwilling to go one way or another with this answer, and responded with a vague wave of his hand, which wasn't an answer, but was at least something.

For Bruce though, it was answer enough.

"He's in Egypt, probably brooding on the Sphinx. He likes to go there to think." Batman explained, turning away as Superman thanked him before signing off, the screen turning off allowing darkness to fill the room, and for a moment Bruce soaked in it.

He had had no choice really. Superman, though perhaps not in love, wasn't completely against the idea of being with Flash. If he was, he would have just said no. So Bruce gave him the coordinates. What else could he do? It wasn't like he could keep Flash and Superman apart forever. There was nothing he could do.

"Should I bring you some warm milk sir?" If Batman had been less cool, he might have jumped. Alfred was getting good.

"I'm not a child anymore Alfred," Batman mumbled, chin in his entwined hands, "So, as a perfectly mature adult, I'd like to request you also put some honey in it…please."

"As you wish Master Bruce. And sir…don't take it too hard. There are other red heads in the sea." This time Bruce made sure to listen for the door and was satisfied to hear Alfred walking out before going back to his brooding.

Bruce sat in the darkness, radiating misery, until suddenly there was a beep and the computer sprang to life again. Someone was calling, and Bruce warily looked up to see who it was, and was thoroughly surprise. He subconsciously patted some fuzz of his costume as he read the name.

_Call Incoming:_

_Vicki Vale_

5

Flash loved Egypt.

He really wasn't sure why. Normally a place this dull wasn't his kind of scene, places like Vegas or California being more fun to visit. However, there was something soothing about all the sand on Egypt, something that always reminded Flash of those cool sand timers, what were they called?...oh well, Flash couldn't remember. Still, this was the kind of place where, if Flash was in the right mood, he didn't mind things around him moving slowly, of time passing a snails pace. It didn't matter here, because nothing seemed to change anyway, so who needed time?

Not Egypt, Flash mused wistfully, Egypt thrived by making sure nothing ever changed.

Sometimes Flash wished the rest of the world did to.

"Flash!" Flash blinked and quickly wiped his eyes, telling himself sternly that, no you big baby, he had not been crying, there had just been something in his eyes thank you very much. He stood up and greeted Superman with a grin, wondering how the red and blue man had found him way out here. Why was he looking for him in the first place for that matter?

"What's up Supes? You look worried, is the world ending again?" Flash asked, only half joking as Superman landed next to him, clearly concerned.

"No, _you_ made me worry, not like that's anything new though. It's seems to have become your new hobby these days." Superman grouched, though his tone was too soft to be offensive as he almost tenderly said, "Flash, you've been acting strange the last month…and I think I've finally figured out why."

There was a heavy silence between them as Flash rubbed at his arm awkwardly before muttering, "Sure took you long enough." Out loud he asked, putting on the poker face he had mastered

in the last week, "Did Batman tell you? No offense big guy, but I've been dropping hints all month, so I can't help but be skeptical that you figured it out all by yourself."

Superman pursed his lips, clearly insulted, "I did too! And Batman knew? Funny, he was acting completely oblivious when I told him. That man should have taken up acting instead of crime fighting."

The joke didn't help lighten the atmosphere, but Flash did give the man a pity smile and felt warm in his stomach. Sure the hero sucked at telling jokes, but Flash himself easily made up enough for the two of them. The mere fact that Clark was trying to lighten the atmosphere, to make things easier between them…

There were plenty of reasons to love a man who always put others before him.

Again, Wally rubbed at his arm, avoiding Clark's eyes as he asked, "Are you mad?"

There was a pause as Superman frowned, clearly unsure how to answer, "No, I'm not mad. I am surprised though…shocked actually. When I came down here I was anticipating on finding out my guess was all wrong but…we _are_ talking about the same thing, right?"

Flash shrugged. "I think so. What are you talking about?"

Superman blinked, "What are _you_ talking about?"

Both men were unwilling to show their side, in fear that they might reveal something they didn't intend and embarrass themselves. Finally Wally took a shallow breath and said, "I like you."

There it was. The words, out of his mouth, in the air, never to be retrieved or unsaid, free for anyone to pick at and analyze. Hesitantly Flash looked up and was relieved to see Clark not completely and utterly shocked, meaning he had figured it out and Wally hadn't just completely screwed himself over. Still, things needed being said, uncomfortable things, and Superman was the first to ask.

"I thought you were dating, what was her name, the reporter girl…" Superman struggled for the name, having only been half listening at Flash's rants about his latest fling.

"Linda. We…had a falling out. Actually, a sight seer had come to us and told us that if we continued to date, both Linda and our unborn children would die early deaths." There was ting of sadness as he said this, Flash's eyes downcast, "We were just starting too really like each other, ya know, but we talked about it and decided the risk was too great. I hear she's dating the anchor of her show now, so I guess she moved on. So did I."

Superman nodded his understanding, "The hero rarely ever gets the girl. Our lives are too chaotic. Out of all our comrades I don't think I've ever heard a successful steady relationship story. I guess it's just our lots curse."

Flash looked distressed by this, "Hey, don't say that. Look at… Scott Free! He and his wife are doing great from what I hear! You shouldn't say relationships for us are hopeless Supes." This was important to Wally, being the social creature he was. Though at one point, when he had been rich for like a year, he had been quite a playboy, but even during that time he had imagined that one day he'd

settle down with someone. To hear Superman of all people say that might be impossible for people like them…especially right _then._

Superman frowned, as if he too had just realized what bad timing that topic was before replying apologetically, "Right, sure, it's not impossible…sorry Flash."

Flash put hands on his hips as he stubbornly looked out at the dessert, sensing something bad was coming. "For what?"

"For not noticing earlier. For getting mad at you earlier. For what I just said…and for what I'm going to say." Superman apologized, sounding truly regretful. Flash turned away.

"You don't have to say anything," Flash grumbled, sitting off the edge of the Sphinx, not looking up as Superman sat down beside him, "You can just fly away and be all cool and heroic and boyfriendless, for all I care. Just don't make me sit through the 'It's not you it's me' crap."

Superman sighed at Flash's language, "It _isn't_ you, it _is_ me." He ignored Flash's disbelieving hmph, continuing on, "Look, I'll admit, even under normal circumstances the fact that, for one, you're a guy would make me step back and think this over. But I'll also have to admit...well, it's kind of embarrassing, but for three months my parents were absolutely convinced I was gay. To deal with it they bought all these self-help books on how to understand and accept having a gay child. After they figured out I wasn't they still kept the books on the shelf, being the pack rats they are, and after awhile I got curios and started reading them."

Flash was confused and more then a little annoyed, "So what, now I'm your weird gay child?"

Superman rolled his eyes, "No. My point is I got past a lot of personal biases by reading those books, to the point where I don't see anything abnormal with being gay. After reading the end of the fourth book I had immediately declared myself bi till further notice to my parents, not wanting to limit myself to either one side of the human population or another." Superman laughed, "Man, I remember the looks on my parents faces after that. They immediately started buying self help books on how to accept that your kid's bi, though it was a waste of money. I never did bring any guys home. Never really brought any girls home either, now that I think about it. My teenage years were very chaste."

Flash blinked before he realized exactly what Superman was saying, "So, wait, your bi? Really?!"

Superman brought a hand up to his lip with a grin, "Yep, unofficially. Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't think the world's quite ready for a gay superhero."

Flash grinned, great satisfaction that Superman had trusted him with such a big secret. It was true, if people found out Superman of all people could like guys, there would probably be riots. A lot of people would certainly be less eager to accept his help, even while in danger, that being how deep some prejudice ran. He was confused though, "So, wait, if your bi, then why are you turning me down?...Or, do you just not like me?" Flash asked, looking at the ground in disappointment, hands on his knees.

Superman picked his words carefully, "No, it's not that. It's…its Lois."

Even a year later, Superman still sounded like he was in physical pain after uttering her name.

Superman looked up into the sky, a far away look on his face. "I still hear her sometimes Flash, in my head, when I'm not paying attention. I'll hear her say hello, and look up to reply and realize she's not there, and it gets to me every time…it still gets to me." the sadness in Superman's eyes was deep, and Flash couldn't find words of comfort and figured nothing he could have said would have offered comfort anyway, so he kept quiet as Superman went on. "I can't get past the idea that she might come back one day, cured. And if not cured, then at least alive. As long s she's alive, then there's always a possibility she could be cured."

Flash chose his words carefully, knowing how it felt to have Superman's fist angrily slam into your face, "Yeah, but didn't Red Star not want to be turned back?"

"Don't call her that." Superman said evenly, with an edge in his voice, "She doesn't know what she's saying or doing, that radiation messed up her psyche. The Lois I knew would have never done those things, even with superpowers. The Lois I knew wanted to be the world's best reporter, not the world's most dangerous supervillian."

Flash coughed, "Actually, I think she just wanted to turn all planets into stars. Good for her, bad for all the people who would be burnt alive in the process. Including you Clark." Flash said sternly, needing Superman to understand this, "I was there that day, and she was going to kill you. Easily too, considering her powers also made her radiate the same energy as a red sun. If Green Arrow hadn't fired…" Flash didn't want to say it. He had already gone to Superman's funeral once. He wasn't looking for a repeat performance.

If any of this was upsetting Superman it wasn't showing on his face. It didn't even look like Superman had heard him, staring up into the sky, directly at the sun as he whispered, "She's alive, I just know it." Getting out of his daze, he turned to Flash, "and while that hope, impossible as it is, is still in me…I'm sorry Flash, but there's no way I can move on. Not yet."

Flash didn't say anything, simply looked out at the long dessert. Time had passed, the sun was going down, and the sky was turning into the same color as the sand. Finally Flash shrugged, stood up and said, "Oh well, it's not going to keep me from trying."

Superman looked over at him, clearly surprised, "What?"

Flash smirked at him, "You heard me. I understand the Lois thing, really I do, but that doesn't mean I can role over and give up. You're going to get the whole works Clark, flirting, seduction, skanky outfits, the whole kabootle until finally you'll have no choice but to be completely swept away by the hotness that is me!"

Clark frowned, eyes furrowed as he got up as well, "Now wait a minute Flash-Hey!" Superman's eyes widened to an impossible size as, lighter then a feather he felt something soft brush against his cheek, very close to his lips, and before he cold even blink Flash had run off, laughing. Superman stood there in his dust, speechless before sighing and shaking his head. He couldn't help a hand gently touching the spot near his lips that Flash had so quickly kissed, and groaned.

"I'm getting too old for this." Superman muttered, just a hint of a grin on his face. Well, Flash could try anything, it wasn't going to change Superman's mind. Though, to be honest, he was a little

nervous at what Flash had promised. Flirting? Seduction? How scantily clad could a guy possibly dress? What exactly did flirting imply?

Suddenly, hearing a noise that sounded suspiciously like the speed of sound, two long arms suddenly encircled around Superman's neck from behind, resting in a loose hug as, standing on tip toes to reach his ears, Flash grinned.

"Take me flying."

-Fin-


End file.
